


the rebirth ceremony

by patal



Category: Monster High
Genre: Amuncommon Ptolemy is catty's second mother, F/M, Fluff, Historical Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: after three years of dating and spending everyday together seth ask catty to marry him. her answer is yes but they find out it won't be that simple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finally came up with a story good enough to post catty/seth story yay.

Camera s were flashing everywhere flashes coming from all around at the royal Egyptian rebirth ceremony that was being held but it was understandable. after all the first rebirth ceremony sense the last one that was held centuries ago as it is not very common to marry someone that’s not also of royalty blood which was the propose of the rebirth ceremony. 

To purify a person from their past peasant life and become royalty after having a prince/princess place a special crown/tiara on their head. Then they would wait for a bright green light to appear above their head however if the light is red that means they have been regretted by the Egyptian gods and goddess to become royalty.

~a flash back to yesterday~

catty and seth have spent every waking moment together since they realized their feelings for each other. Catty would leave to attend school and when she did concerts seth/pharaoh would go with her sometimes so they could perform together. 

even thought seth had told his mother before that he didn’t want to be king of the world and she let him make his own decisions on it he was still of royal blood and still a prince he asked her to marry him they had no idea there would be more to it the more being a freaking rebirthing ritual. 

Catty noir pop star soon to be princess and bride was proposed to by seth Ptolemy a week ago and she gave him resounding yes. Since she wasn’t born with royal blood she was told by seth's mother that she must go through a rebirthing ceremony which would include catty bathing and washing her hair in this sea green water used for purifying called the water of new life which came from an ancient islands springs, the islands springs are gated off and location is known to very few. 

After that catty would change in to a beautiful wide long gold dress with gems hanging from around the edges of it, that had a dimond icrested cape hanging from the back. With a pair of gold heels a blue gem on front. She wouldn’t be allowed to touch anything including the ground once she was dressed and would be carried in one those fancy box houses with curtains so no one could see her and so also couldn’t eat for the whole day that part kind of.

Well that sucks seth spoke after hearing this I knew about the other stuff but I didn’t know she wouldn’t be able eat, are you sure mom? seth said now leaning over the huge dusty book she was holding trying to find where it said that and looked up from it in defeat and looked to catty, sorry I guess it is true. 

Catty gasp a little, a whole day without anything that might be hard catty put her hand on her chin and eyebrows furrowed together a bit in thought well do I to at least still get to drink if I’m thirsty? Miss ptolemy looked in the book again to see if it said this anywhere reading it over quietly. No it doesn’t seem so, she said while still reading it over and lifted her head from the book with a smile. yes that was the whole thing so you're still allowed to drink water if you need to.

Why water specifically seth asked. so she won’t stain her fangs, I’m sure that’s way it requires her not to eat. the person must be as clean as possible before being made royalty I know this for a fact my son. seth nodded at his mother and walked up to catty taking her hands in his, so? What do you think? so We can’t get married if we don’t this? catty asked. unfortunately seth said with a small pout on his face in which catty smiled at. I know. it's fine I’m willing to go a day without eating if it means I get to be with you forever after wards she giggled unable to suppress it saying stuff like that just seem to do that to her. 

Seth looked her in eyes, don’t worry after this is over I can take you out to dinner and you can have anything you want he said securely. Yeah that sounds wonderful thank you seth and I’ll do my best at the rebirth ceremony. 

 

catyy had done everything perfectly but regardless of how good she was doing there was bright lights from cameras that seemed to come from every direction catty! Catty! seth! Can we have an interview? Seth mother finally having enough of this stepped in front her son and future daughter in law and also signaled for the Egyptian guards to stay where they were as they looked like they about attack with an ancient artifact.

Ok all of you need to go! This is a secret and very important ceremony that will determine if catty noir will become royalty and bride to my son so it’s very important to them a bright green light appearing above her head will need to be seen tonight to know she has been chosen by the Egyptian gods and goddess and we certainly won’t be able see that if cameras are flashing everywhere.

At that moment everyone even the over bearing paparazzi had froze in place what! Both catty from her place in side Egyptian carrier box house and seth yelled at the same time. Oh that’s right I forgot to mention that to you before didn’t I? a bright green light has to appear above her head after you place the tiara on her but if it’s red it means she was rejected and you two can’t get married. 

Seth looked about ready to pass out and on the thorn he had to sit on until nightfall as apart the rules on his end. No! seth heard catty shout from inside little carry around room, it’s alright catty it’ll work out for us trust me he told I do catty said. Seth was actually scared now as well but he would strong for catty.

 

It looked like the paparazzi had actually listened, they leave but they stop taking pictures and were talking quietly amongst themselves while writing a lot of stuff on their clip broads. This is most likely because they got another good story to put in the tabloids. 

 

after what felt like an eternity of inner panic while waiting night had finally fallen and it was nearly time for the moment that would determine if the two would marry live happily together or if they couldn’t and had to separate from each other due to the sadness of not true it being able to be together. A lot was on the line. 

Please work out for the best seth said to himself sense he knew exactly what would happen if didn’t. catty would start to feel worthless but two of them still date even if they know they can’t get married now then the media would be salt in to catty wound and catty would run away from it all and he would never see her again that can’t happen seth said to the though. 

The time had arrived and a pink current were being oped for to step out and on to the outside Mable ground and the tarria was given seth for him to place on her head. As he did this he noted how pretty and right she looked dressed like that and was reminded again of how much he didn’t want this to be the end. 

Everyone including monster that were not there because this was being broadcasted live watched as seth Ptolemy placed the gold gem in crested tiara on her head and waited for the Egyptian gods and goddess to make a chose.

seth and catty to hold each other’s hand during this but its against the rules for catty to be touched right now. Then the moment of truth was finally here when a bright light started to appear catty’s head. catty had closed her eyes afraid it was a red light but when she heard everyone and the city around her start cheering and a you’re a princess now catty yelled from someone her eyes snapped open to be half blind by green light illuminating over her.

The Egyptian gods and goddesses have spoken; catty noir from this day forward is of royal blood and is to be addressed as princess catty by all! A racoon monster announced standing tall in front of both seth and catty to the on lookers. Miss Ptolemy was overcome by joy congratulations my dear I always knew you were born for royalty she told soon to be daughter in law.

seth and catty looked at each at the same moment smiling. See, I told it work it out seth told catty taking her hand. Yeah you were right I’m so happy we get be together no- catty was caught off by a kiss by seth one she quickly melted into. 

They continued to kiss under the bright r green light ignoring the paparazzi as they started taking pictures of them again choosing to only focus on each other and this beautiful moment instead.


End file.
